That Night
by BttBFanFictionChallenge
Summary: Submission Number 3
1. Part 1

Dislcaimer: All characters are property of the seven network.

* * *

**That Night **

_Ric & Cassie – Part One_

_-_

"Don't you remember that night?"

She turned to gaze at me, a small smile playing on her lips. There was a look of contentment across her features and it made me smile knowing I had put it there.

I sat in contemplation for a moment pretending not to know what she was talking about and couldn't help but laugh at the angry look that crossed her face.  
"Oh, THAT night… yeah I remember, vaguely" I said, teasing her.

She poked her tongue out at me and I couldn't help but smile knowing that by some miracle or another she was all mine, always and forever. How could I forget that night, the night that had brought us together, forever.

-

_Why should you expect to see something that you hadn't seen  
In somebody you'd known since you were sixteen.  
If love is a bolt from the blue, then what is that bolt but a glorified screw?  
And that doesn't hold nothing together_

The first time I saw her, I mean really saw her for the woman she really was, was at the end of summer dance. I'd known her all my life, growing up in a small town does that to people. But I'd never seen her look the way she did that night. It wasn't just what she was wearing that did it, although that skin tight dusted white dress did have that effect on all of the males in the room (or mainly their neither regions). It was more than that. I mean since when did a simple smile make me feel that little bit weaker? Or when was it that I first noticed that her laughter, that simple joyous sound, made me want to be the one making her laugh that way?

Since now…

_Far from these nonsense bars and their nowhere music it's making me sick  
And I know it's making you sick  
There's nothing there, it's like eating air  
It's like drinking gin with nothing else in  
That doesn't hold me together._

It was Cassie. I'd known her since forever. In kindergarten when you could be friend with whomever you wanted we'd play for hours upon hours in the sandpit at school. Then when we all got older boys weren't allowed to be friends with girls, and visa versa, we'd gone our separate ways and life had just continued the way it did.

Then we'd gone to high school and liking girls became allowed again. But I had my friends and she had hers. That was the way it was meant to be.

Or so I had thought.

_But for one crowded hour, you were the only one in the room  
And I sailed around all those bumps in the night to your beacon in the gloom  
I thought I had found my golden September in the middle of that purple June  
But one crowded hour would lead to my wreck and ruin_

I couldn't help but stare at her natural beauty. Her flawless features, her graceful smile, her sparkling eyes. The next moment she was staring right back at me, our eyes locked together. As I gazed into those deep, brown pools I could see every emotion she was feeling, her amusement in catching me staring, laughing at the situation, but more importantly I could see the lust, that raw need that was radiating towards me.

And then all at once there was just her. And I needed to be with her, next to her, holding her, touching her, just being with her.

Slowly I felt myself being drawn to her, my feet leading the way but never letting myself loose eye contact. When she gave me a seductive grin I almost faltered, feeling the full effect her smile could have on me. But I carried on, walking towards her. And she kept on smiling at me, as if she had been waiting for this moment her whole life.

As if this would be that moment, that single moment in her life when time almost stood still.

_They put me in a cage full of lions, I learned to speak lion  
In fact I know the language well  
I picked it up while I was versing myself in the languages they speak in hell_

When I reached her, I took her hand in mine and lead her out onto the dance floor. I distantly heard Augie March's One Crowded Hour beginning to play out and felt the appropriateness of this moment summed up in this one song.

As I found a place amungst the various couples on the floor I suddenly began to feel nervous and Ric Dalby did not get nervous about girls…

And then my eyes cool blue eyes locked with her sweet brown ones and I saw it again. Her simple want for me, her need to have this night, this moment with me.

I trailed my hand down her arm and around her back, finally placing it in the small of her back. My other hand followed and distinctly pulled her close to me.

She slowly reached her arms up around my neck, her head softly falling onto my shoulder. We fit, just like it was meant to be. Swaying from side to side I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Having her here in my arms felt right and for the first time in my life I felt complete.

_That night, the silence gave birth to a baby  
They took it away to her silent dismay  
And they raised it to be lady  
Now she can't keep her mouth shut_

We lost ourselves in the music after that. Her body moving and grinding against mine. Dancing until we could move no longer. And it was then that we were left to face what had just happened. Silently she led me outside into the cool summer air and towards the beach. All the while I followed in awe. How much had changed, what would it be like now?

"You know, this is my favourite part of summer." Her sweet voice sounded across the wind. I looked at her, basking in the moonlight, her dress flowing in the breeze and I couldn't help but marvel at what an idiot I had been to loose this beautiful girl from my life. She looked like a goddess of the night, her skin glowing in the moonlight.

I opened my mouth to speak but she wasn't finished. "Here, on the beach this time of night. And you look up to the stars and it seems as if everything goes on forever. And even though I feel so small standing here, I can't help but feel like I'm part of something that's much bigger than me, bigger than us." She turned to face me, a smile playing on her lips, her brown eyes radiant and all I could do was marvel in her beauty.

I stepped towards her and took her into my arms. Gently brushing her hair out of her face I decided that it was now or never. "I've never felt a part of anything until tonight. When I held you in my arms I finally felt… whole. It's like… I've been waiting my whole life to finally find you, to have you in my arms. You make me feel like I can do anything, be anything. But I just want to be with you, always and forever."

And then I kissed her with everything I had. All of our passion, desire and lust melted into one kiss. Her hands were running through my hair, driving me insane. It took everything I had within me to pull away. And looking at her swollen lips and lustful eyes I knew I wanted to be the one who put that look into her eyes.

"Stay with me, now and forever" She whispered softly, glancing shyly at me.

"Always" was all I could manage before capturing her lips in my own once more

_One crowded hour, you were the only one in the room  
Well I played a few songs for those bumps in the night  
In fact I played this very tune  
You said, "What is this six-stringed instrument but an adolescent doom?"  
And one crowded hour would lead to my wreck and ruin._

-


	2. Part 2

Dislcaimer: All characters are property of the seven network.

* * *

**  
That Night**

_Lucas & Matilda – Part Two_

_-_

She could turn on the sun with that smile. Her real smile that is, not the fake one. That's for everyone else. It's that smile that's reserved for when she really means it and when she does, that smile reaches her eyes. It's that one that I live for.

I've always noticed her. And sometimes, when she thinks no one is paying attention, I've seen her notice me. But after that night there's no going back, not for me. And not for her either. It still seems so unreal, the whole night. But there she is, lying in my arms. So small, so innocent. If anyone had told me that one day, I would be here with Matilda Hunter laying in my arms I would have told them they were crazy. But sometimes you find out that what who you want most in the world wants you too. And that's what life is for.

-

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have_

I catch her looking in my direction again. A clear look of recognition crosses her face. How can you live next door to someone your entire life and never have a single conversation with them? Worse still, are the stolen glances here and there and living your life to have a person you could never have. But tonight is different, tonight things have changed.

I watch her smile shyly as another male tries to buy her a drink, yet her eyes never leave mine. Blue against blue, desire and need written on both of them.

Or maybe it's just written in my eyes…

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._

She's dancing with some friends and I can't stop myself from watching. Her body moves in rhythm with the music and it's hypnotizing to watch. Her exposed toned stomach swaying in time and all I can imagine is me, swaying along with her. But with her friends each of them dancing so close to one another, denying any male a chance to have a dance with them simply by their body language. Tonight all they need is each other.

I look up to see her flash me a smile, that same smile that lights up her blue eyes. Now is my chance, time to do something about this, about her. That's all the encouragement I need from her to take control.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will_

She's got her back to me as I reach her. I lean in close and whisper in her ear "Dance with me?" She smells of strawberries and vanilla. She turns around to face me and our eyes meet, her blue eyes dancing with excitement. Before she can reply I've got her hand. Now there's no turning back.

She takes the lead, walking towards a space on the floor. Suddenly everyone is in pairs and it takes me a moment before I realise For you I will has begun playing. Laughing to myself at the irony of the song she looks up at me quizzically but in reply I simply pull her close to me.

For now, this song, this moment is ours. Just for her and me.

As I watch her a look of contentment crosses her expression as she molds herself further into my body. As the song goes on she glances up at me, and in her eyes I see a childlike look reach my own eyes, then she smiles and I loose myself in those eyes once again.

_Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

Slowly I graze my hand along her arm, up her neck and finally against her cheek. I see her close her eyes momentarily. Then slowly I cup her chin with both hands and tilt her head up towards mine. Inching my way towards her lips I pause to say "I never knew heaven would be so hot" And then I kiss her and she kisses me back. My lips tingle with her touch, slowly I run my tongue along her lips begging for access that is readily granted. Her hands tangle in my hair begging for me to get closer, if that's possible. Months of passion and desire are being released into this single kiss. I hear her moan into my mouth, as I pull her even further into me.

After what seems like an eternity we pull apart, resting our foreheads against one another and gasping for air. Before I gain my breath back I'm being pulled off thee dance floor and into one of the dark corners. Then I'm against a wall and her mouth is on mine, heat radiating from our bodies as we fight each other for control.

_If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
I would  
That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you_

And I realise that this is how it's meant to be. Us, together, always fighting for control, always needing to have the power over the other. And with this raw emotion our fire is born. The passion that has been built up inside of me for all these years.

And she feels it too.

Eventually she pulls away, finally realising that we're in a public place and this might be going a bit far for a surf club dance. Silently I take her hand and lead her outside, deciding that some fresh air might be best for both of us.

As we reach the door she runs ahead, a childlike innocence taking hold of her and I stand stunned, amazed at this beautiful creature. She turns and smiles and me before yelling "Aren't you coming?" then running off leaving me no choice to chase after her.

Eventually I catch up, picking her up in my arms and spinning her around. Just hearing her squeals of delight make me want to never let her go. But I place her down and spin her to face me. It's not or never.

_Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed_

"Matilda… Maddie I've seen you. And I've seen you see me. But I never thought that we would be here tonight, like this. So now is my chance to tell you everything I've always wanted to say but never had the chance. You… you're like a dream, one that I never thought would come true. I've known you all these years and not once have we ever had a conversation with each other.

I've seen you grow into this beautiful woman that almost every guy I know fantasises about. You're this unattainable muse that now, I've got the chance to keep as my own. I don't want to own you… I just want to be able to hold you all night long."

She shivers in the cool air and I wrap my arms around her. As she turns to face me I can see a look of bliss cross her face. Her blue eyes shimmer in the moonlight, her silky smooth skin lustrous, sensual. She smiles at me one last time before repeating my own words

"I never knew heaven would be so hot…" Before leaning up and kissing me sweetly. Taking control I deepened the kiss and we both lost ourselves in the pure bliss that was to become our own.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will_

_-_


End file.
